


Helplessly in Love

by teadominusrex



Category: King Falls AM (Podcast)
Genre: Dialog heavy, M/M, ace!sammy, no really this is just gay fluff, pretty much nothing but fluff, very very very slight mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2017-01-20
Packaged: 2018-09-18 20:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9401996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teadominusrex/pseuds/teadominusrex
Summary: Elliot Jacobs, Troy's (foster) brother, baker, just moved back into town and Sammy is helplessly in love.Basically, someone new comes to town and he and Sammy fall in love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Shout out to eleven-dollar-catastrophes for giving me the idea for this fic, thank you!  
> And of course to not-all-trains because honestly Elliot is their oc as much as he is mine.   
> This is so long and it took me way to long to write  
> Well enjoy

It was pretty much the biggest news in King Falls for at least a week; Troy’s older brother, Elliot, was coming back to town.

“Technically, he’s my foster brother” Troy had told Sammy and Ben one night. “But he’s still family, you know?”

“Of course,” Ben said “hell, he was practically my brother, too.”

“Yeah, but you didn’t have to live with him,” Troy pointed out. “He’s my brother and I love him, but he’s also…  _ Elliot _ .”

Ben laughed “well, yeah.”

“He’s opening up a bakery, right?” Sammy asked 

“That’s right,” said Troy with an edge of pride in his voice. “He’s an amazing cook, too.”

“It’s always good to see local businesses open.”

“Well boys, I’ve got to go.”

“Alright, Troy. Thanks for call in,” said Sammy.

“Say hi to your wife for us!” said Ben.

“Let’s take another caller, King Falls what’s your story?”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sammy and Elliot didn’t formally meet until a week after Elliot moved back into town. Troy took Sammy and Ben to Elliot’s little bakery, Three Dogs’ Bakery, after it had closed for the day.

“Sammy, this is Elliot.” Troy said. “Elliot, Sammy.”

“Its nice to meet you.” Sammy said. 

Elliot was… attractive. Very attractive. Deep brown eyes, soft dark skin and such a genuinely nice smile, and Sammy was… he was... 

_ “Boy you got me, helpless! Look into your eyes, and the sky’s the limit I’m helpless! Down for the count, and I’m drownin’ in ‘em!”  _ Sammy’s brain supplied.  _ “shut up!”  _ he thought at himself. He cursed Ben for ever inducing him to Hamilton. 

“The pleasure's all mine.” Elliot replied.

“...what?”

“I thought you were going to say ‘it’s a pleasure to meet you’” Elliot smiled awkwardly.

Sammy tried not laugh. ( _ Helpless!)  _ “Who says ‘it’s a pleasure to meet you?’ It’s 2017.”

“Okay, yes but, in my defence, you’re very cute and it's kinda distracting.”

Sammy blushed. “Oh. Um.” ( _ Look into your eyes, And the sky’s the limit! _ )

“Do you guys want coffee? I’m going to go make coffee.” Elliot said, backing into behind the counter. 

“Yeah, thanks, Elliot.” Troy said. Ben stifled his laughter behind his hand.

“Shut up, Ben” Sammy hissed.

“I didn’t say anything,” Ben smirked. 

“Let’s just sit down, alright?” Troy sighed. 

They sat down at one of the small tables. Ben pulled Troy around the table and made him sit next to him. Sammy gave him his best “I really hate you” look. 

Elliot walked back out of the kitchen. “Coffee, and um,” he sat down next to Sammy “coffee cake.”

“Oh, thanks.” said Ben

“Your welcome.” Elliot smiled.

“Holy shit, that’s really good!” Sammy exclaimed.

Elliot glowed. “Thanks! It’s a Jacobs family recipe.”

Troy rolled his eyes and Ben snorted.

“What?” asked Sammy.

“Oh right. Well, I’m technically the only one in the Jacobs family. It’s my recipe.”

“Oh I...”

“Dude, chill. The Krieghausers are my family. I mean, Troy’s pretty much always been my baby brother.”

“Elliot I’m 27,” Troy sighed.

“So?”

“So stop calling me your baby brother.”

“No, you are my baby brother, Baby Brother.”

Troy sighed again.

“What about you, Sammy? What’s your family like? Got any siblings?” Elliot asked.

“No, I was an only child.” Sammy said.

“Huh, I wouldn’t have guessed that,” Elliot said, “what about your parents? What are they like?”

“Terrible.”

“Aw same!”

Sammy looked at him.

“Sammy doesn’t really talk about his family.” Ben said. 

“Oh well that’s okay, we can talk something else. Like everything else about you, Sammy. That came out way creepier than it sounded in my head. I just- I swear I’m not a serial killer.”

“Sounds like something a serial killer would say,” Sammy took a sip of coffee. 

“Oh? And how do you know that?” Elliot asked, “maybe you’re the serial killer”

“No,” said Ben, “he just reads too many crime novels.” Sammy kicked him under the table. “Ow!”

“Shut up, Ben.”

“Oh my god, you adorable little nerd…” Elliot muttered.

Sammy blushed again, “hey, I am  _ none  _ of those things!” ( _ I’m helpless!) _

“I beg to differ.”

“Ah, well, I um, yep.” Sammy took a large gulp of coffee.

“As much as I hate to break this up, we gotta go, Sammy. We promised Ron.” Ben said.

“Oh shit, yeah.” Sammy stood up and so did the others.

“We’ll see you guys later,” said Ben.

“Alright, see you boys.” said Troy

“I will get to see you again, won’t I, Sammy?” asked Elliot.  _ (Down for the count, And I’m drownin’ in ‘em) _

“Oh yeah…” Sammy bit his lip.

“ _ Sweet fucking christ, oh my god, he is going to be the death of me,”  _ thought Elliot. 

Sammy scribbled his number down on a napkin. “You better actually text me.”

“Oh, I will.”

“Alright then, bye.” _ (I’m Helpless!) _

“Bye, Sammy.”

“Smooth,” said Troy after Sammy and Ben left.

“I know you were being sarcastic, but I still got his number,” Elliot said, “so yeah, it was super smooth. Well, I need to get home. The dogs need a walk. See ya, Baby Bro.”

Troy sighed. “Bye, Elliot.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The ad for Elliot's bakery faded out.

“Folks, if you haven’t been there yet, go check it out. It’s a great little place.” Sammy said.

“Yeah, you’d know, wouldn’t you, Sammy? You go there everyday.” Ben sniggered.

“Yeah, the coffee is good and…”

“Mm-hm, so it has nothing to do with Elliot?” Ben smirked.

“I do  _ not  _ just go there to see Elliot. Don’t be ridiculous.” Sammy snapped

“Riiiight”

“I don’t!”

“Just admit you think he’s cute.”

“Ben, please, he listens to the show.” Sammy sighed

“So you do think he’s cute.”

“I never said that!”

“Whatever you say, dude.” Ben said. “But you liiike him.”

“Oh my god. Let’s go the the phones. 424-279-3858, give us a call, King Falls.”

“I thought we talked about the rhyming, Sammy.”

“That didn’t rhyme, Ben.”

“Close enough”

Sammy rolled his eyes. “Line two you're on with Sammy and Ben.”

“Heyyy Sammy. Hey, Ben”

“Elliot, hey,” Sammy said. 

“Elliot! What a coincidence,” said Ben, “to what do we own the pleasure?”

“Well,” said Elliot, “actually the dogs have acting weird all night.”

“Weird like how?” asked Ben.

“Like something has them scared. I mean, Pumpernickel is a coward, but even Pancake and Lacey are freaked out by something.”  The dogs barked in the background. “Get  _ down _ , Pumpernickel!”

“Well, it is a full moon,” said Sammy.

“Are sayings it's werewolves, Sammy? Because I think it’s werewolves.” Elliot said.

“I mean, I’m not saying that exactly…”

“Yeah you were,” said Ben, “just embrace it, Sammy.”

“I will not,” Sammy said, “Elliot, your dogs are named Pumpernickel and Pancake? Really?”

“First of all, yes,” Elliot said. “Second of all, there’s also Lacey, she’s my pride and joy, and third of all, Pancake already had his name when I got him.” A dog barked again. “Yes you little weirdo, I’m talking about you.”

Sammy laughed a little. 

“Anyway, I should go. Bye Ben. Good night, Sammy darling. Until we meet again.” he hung up.

“Get that look off your face Ben.” Sammy snapped.

“What look,  _ Sammy darling?”  _

“Benjamin Arnold, I swear to god-”

“Let’s take another caller, shall we?” Ben cut him off.

“Yes, let’s. Line 5 you’re one the air.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sammy, for the record, did not go to Elliot bakery too much. Sure, he when nearly every day, but it wasn’t just to see Elliot. The coffee really was good and god, those muffins… 

So what if it made Sammy’s day to see the way Elliot lit up whenever he walked in? Elliot was his friend. He was not having Feelings. Sure, he gave Elliot his number the first time they met, but friends texted each other. 

Sammy also did not plan his visits to Three Dogs Bakery when he knew it wouldn’t be busy. That was  _ definitely  _ a coincidence.   

He took a deep breath and pushed through the door. 

Elliot was dealing with the only customer. Karen Green, Sammy was pretty sure. 

“I’m sorry, we’re all out of banana bread.” Elliot said.

“That’s unacceptable! I need it for book club in 20 minutes! Can you just make more?” Ms Green cried.

“See as it takes about 50 minutes to prepare, no” Elliot sighs. He glanced up and caught Sammy’s eye. A slight smile flashed across his face. 

Oh who was Sammy kidding? He was  _ helpless.  _

“Well why didn’t you make more this morning?” Ms Green asked.

“I made as much as I thought would sell.”

“Well you were wrong weren’t you?” 

“I’m sorry I’m a psychic.” Elliot said, “would you like something else? We still have pumpkin bread, scones and a variety of cookies.”

“No thank you,” snapped Ms Green “I’ll take my business else where” She turned on her heel and marched out.

“Have a nice day!” Elliot said. “You old bat” he added once the door had closed. 

“Rough day?” Sammy asked.

“It’s better now that you’re here.” Elliot grinned at him.

“Very funny, Elliot.” 

“I’m serious! You make my day everytime you come in here, Sammy.”

Sammy felt a blush spread across his face. 

“Hey, look, I’ve only got 15 minutes until closing… Um how ‘bout I close up early and we um hang out?” Elliot asked.

“Yeah sure.” Sammy replied.

“Cool! I mean, yeah.” Elliot said “let me clean up.”

“I’ll help.” Sammy said.

“Oh you don’t need to…”

“Elliot just let me help.”

“Alright alright fine.”

They cleaned up and Elliot hummed softly to himself. 

Really who did Sammy think he was kidding?

They spent the afternoon together, letting their coffee get cold and Elliot telling ridiculous stories. 

“...long story short, that’s why I’m not aloud to go back to Paris.” Elliot said with a flash of teeth.

“You’re so full of shit,” Sammy laughed

“Are you calling me a liar?” Elliot asked “because, honey, I would never lie to you.”

Sammy rolled his eyes. “Right. And would you quite with the pet names?”

“What pet names,  _ dearest _ ?” Elliot blinked innocently.

“At least no pet names on the air.”

“Oh Sammy  _ sweetheart  _ you’re no fun.”

“God, Elli, you’re such a jerk.” teased Sammy. 

Elliot blushed. “ _ Oh my god oh my god oh my god oh my god” _

He cleared his throat. 

Sammy spared a glance at his phone. “Shit, is really that late? Sorry Elliot, I’ve got to go. Should take nap and eat and stuff before the show…”

“Right of course,” Elliot said. “I’ll be listening.” 

Sammy smiled. “Bye, Elli.”

“Bye, Sammy.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“...and that’s why I’m pretty sure my shower is haunted.”

“That’s great, Doyle…” Sammy sighed “how high were you again?”

“Hey, it’s legal man” Doyle said.

“Yeah, okay, I’m going to hang up now” Ben said. Well, that was a waste of time.”

“Well, we have to do something to fill air time.” Sammy replied.

“Hey, it’s not my fault the physic canceled last minute!”

“Who could have predicted that?”

“Ha ha very funny, Sammy.” Ben said

“At least one of us is funny.” Sammy replied 

“Wow rude.” 

“Alright let’s take another caller. 424-279-3858, tell us your story King Falls.” Sammy said.

“Line six you’re on the air.” Ben said.

“Hi Ben. Heyy Sammy!” 

“Why Elliot, what surprise!” Ben said

“Hi Elliot. Got a story for us?” Sammy asked.

“Can’t I just call to say hi to my favorite radio hosts?” Elliot said.

“You really can’t.”

“Aw, come on baby, you are no fun.”

“Stop saying that! I am plenty fun!”

“Oh damn I wanna everything that means” You could hear the smirk in Elliot’s voice.

Sammy turned bright red.

“Oh my god” Ben giggled.

“That is not what I- I mean, that’s not even- I’m asexual.” Sammy sputtered.

“Chill, babydoll, me too. I mean, I’m gay as [BEEP] but ace.” Elliot said.

“Elli, please we’re on the air,” Sammy sighed “Do have story for us or not?”

“No, but I’ve got to get to work anyway.” Elliot said. “Bye Ben, bye babydoll.” he hung up.

“Oh my god,” Ben giggled.

“Oh shut up,” Sammy snapped

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sammy was out for a run the next time he ran into Elliot. Or rather, Pancake, a large over excitable, brown and white mutt with pointed ears and a curly tail, ran up to Sammy. 

“Oh hello, you little cutie.” Sammy said, letting the dog lick his hand. “Where did you come from?” The dog barked, jumped up and licked Sammy’s face.

“Pancake!” Elliot called. 

The dog tried to bolt but Sammy grabbed him by the collar. “Nope, you’re not going anywhere.”

“Shit, I’m so sorry, Sammy.” Elliot said, running up to Sammy, his other two dogs beside him. He took Pancake from him and reattaching his leash. “You bad bad dog”

“It’s fine, I like dogs, and Pancake is pretty dang cute.” Sammy said.

“And he knows, look at him, smug little bastard.”   

Sammy laughed and Elliot grinned.

“Oh,” he said. “This is Pumpernickel” He indicated to the black and white dog.

“The coward?”

“He’s 90 pounds of lab and pit bull and he’s afraid of squirrels.”

Sammy laughed again. “And so this must be Lacey. Your pride and joy.” Sammy knelt down to greet the dogs properly. They sniffed him before licking him and letting him pet them.

“Aw they like you! They don’t normally warm up to people that fast.” Elliot said. “And Lacey is pedigree red haired standard poodle. She would have been a show dog, but her fur coloring is slightly off, so her breeder dumped her.”

Sammy looked up. “That’s awful! How could anyone be mean to dogs?”

“I know, right?” Elliot said “Some people are the worst.”

Sammy gets to his feet.

“Um, well, I should head home,” Elliot said.

“Do you,” Sammy paused “Do you want to me to walk with you and uh take one of the dogs? I mean you’ve clearly got your hands full so…”

“Yeah, that be great!” Elliot said, too quickly. “I mean, sure. Here, take Pumpernickel, since he likes you so much.” He handed Sammy the leash.

They walked in silence for while. 

“I’ve been thinking about getting a dog,” Sammy said. “I had one when I was a kid.”

“Yeah?” asked Elliot.

“Yeah, he ran away when I was in the 4th grade, and I begged my parents to go back for him but-”

“Go back?”

“Yeah, we moved around a lot.”

“Oh”

“Yeah…”

“I think you should get a dog,” Elliot said. 

“I think you might be a bit biased” 

“Why, how dare you, Sammy? I am giving you my honest opinion. And yet you don’t trust me? I am hurt, Sammy Stevens.”

Sammy laughed “My deepest apologies, Elliot”

“Yes I should think so!” Elliot said. “You’ve offended the dogs as well.”

“God you're such a dork!” Sammy laughed.

_ “Oh god he such a nice laugh”  _ Elliot thought.

“Me? A dork?” he said out loud. “Well yes.”

“In a cute way though.” Sammy says. 

Elliot blushed. “Oh”

“Hey, isn’t this your house?” Sammy asked.

“So it is…” Elliot said “Thanks for walking Pumpernickel home.”

“It was nothing.”

They paused awkwardly outside the door. 

“Well, I should go…” Sammy said “I need a shower.”

“Right, right of course.” Elliot said.

“See you later.”

“Sammy do you wanna go out sometime? Like on a date?” Elliot blurted out.

Sammy blinked. “Um, yea- yes. That would be nice.”

“Awesome, I mean, you have Sundays off right? How about a late lunch after the bakery closes?” Elliot asked 

“Sounds great.”

“Great.”

“See you Sunday then?”

“Yeah, see you.”

Neither of them moved for a moment.

“Bye, Elliot,” Sammy said.

“Bye, Sammy,” Elliot. 

Sammy snorted and shook his head. He waves and tried not to freak out too hard as left.

Elliot slipped inside his house and let the dogs off their leashes.

“He’s the cutest isn’t he?” he asked them. They look up at him. Lacey woofed softly and Pumpernickel wagged his tail.  Pancake give Elliot a “are you kidding me it is clearly me, Pancake, that is the cutest.”

“And he called  _ me  _ cute!” 

He gave each dog a pat. “Good dogs”


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday cames much too quickly for Sammy’s liking.

“Chill, man.” Ben told him 

“I am  _ so  _ chill,” Sammy replied.

“You’re like the opposite of chill” Ben said.

“He’s so out of my league, Ben!”

“Ok first of he said that about you. Second of all, no. No he is not. It’s Elliot.  _ Elliot _ .”

“You are not helpful.”

“Where are you guys going, anyway?” Ben asked.

“We’re having a picnic…” Sammy said.

“Oh god that is so cheesy. And romantic, but super cheesy.” Ben said.

The doorbell ringed.

“Shit that’s that’s him” Sammy said. “I look okay right?”

“You look fine!” Ben said “now go and kiss and cuddle… I don’t know what ace people do.”

“We’re going to have lunch Ben.” Sammy said.

“Right.”

Sammy shook his head and went to answer the door.

“Hey, Elliot,” he said.

“Hey, Sammy.” Elliot said. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Sammy said, stepping outside.

“You look really pretty today.” Elliot said.

“Did you just call me pretty?”

_ “And I already made it weird, fuck”  _ Elliot thought. 

“Yeah…” he said. “Sorry that was weird.”

Hey Elliot!” Ben called for the doorway, causing Sammy and Elliot to turn. “You have him home by midnight, or else!”

“Ben, go home!” Sammy called back. “And I’m a grown ass adult! Sorry about him” he added to Elliot.

“Anyway have fun you two!” said Ben.

Sammy sighed. “Just ignore him.”

“Yeah, probably the best idea.” Elliot said.

He opened the car door for Sammy.

“Such a gentleman,” Sammy smiled lightly.

“I do try.”  Elliot replied, shutting the door. 

“So where exactly are we going?” Sammy asked once they had started driving.

“You’ll see” answered Elliot

“Oh that sounds super serial killer-ish”

Elliot laughed. “I’m still not convinced you’re not the serial killer.”

“I guess we’ll find out.”

“I guess we will”

The spot was on the other side of the lake, in secluded pine grove that still managed to have a wonderful view of the sun dabbled lake. The air was warm and a light breeze ruffled their hair.  A small stone picnic table sat in the middle.

“Oh wow…” Sammy said. “It’s really beautiful here.” 

“And perfect for a murder.” Elliot added.

He spread a tablecloth over the table. “Sit sit.” Sammy sat down and watched Elliot pull out the food.

“So I made tuna and chicken salad sandwiches, and side salad, green beans and chocolate cake for dessert! Oh and to drink, ice tea. I would have brought wine, but I um, don’t drink.”

“This is perfect, Elliot.” Sammy smiled. “You didn’t have to make all of this.”

“Food is all I have to offer this world, Sammy. Let me have this.”

“Well, you’re also very pretty.”

“Did you just call me pretty?”

“Just repaying the compliment.” 

That made Elliot smile.

_ “God, what beautiful smile,” _ Sammy thought.

“So, tell me about you, Sammy,” Elliot said as they ate.

“Well, there’s not much to tell.”

“That can’t be true.” Elliot said “What’s your favorite book and your favorite movie and do you watch Brooklyn 99?”

“Ok my favorite movie is is probably Raiders of the Lost Ark? It’s best of the three Indiana Jones movies”

“There are f-”

“There are only three Indiana Jones movies.” Sammy said.

“Okay”

“Also Brooklyn 99 pretty great.”

“It is a gift to us all.” Elliot said. “And your favorite book?”

“Do you promise not to laugh?” 

“Scouts honor”

“ _ Laura _ by Vera Caspary” sighed Sammy “it’s a crime novel…”

“Oh I had to read that for a class once. I remember liking it.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, I mean, it was a while ago, maybe I’ll read it again.”

“I have three copies,” said Sammy, “you can borrow one.”

“Cool.”

“Well, what about you?” Sammy asked.

“My favorite movie is Empire Strikes Back” Elliot said

“Why am I not surprised.”

“Because it’s a great movie. And my favorite book? Okay, now you have to promise not laugh.” Elliot said. 

“Of course.”

“It’s called  _ The 13 and Half Lives of Captain Bluebear _ .” Elliot said “It’s kinda stupid and silly? But it’s my feel good book, okay?”

“I’ve never read it,” said Sammy. “Maybe I could borrow it sometime?” He smiled.

“Yeah sure.” Elliot smiled back

Sammy found himself losing track of time again. He and Elliot send the afternoon cracking bad jokes and talking about books and movies. It wasn’t until  the sun had started to set the either them realized what time was. They stay and watch the sun set over the mountains, letting their fingers curl together. 

Elliot drove Sammy home, and walked him to his front door.   

“Elliot, I had a great time.” Sammy said, leaning against the door.

“Me too,” said Elliot,, “so you wanna maybe do this again?”

“Yeah, yeah I would.” Sammy pushed his hair out of his eyes and smiled up at Elliot. 

_ “Come on,” _ he thought  _ “this is the part where you kiss me.” _

Elliot leaned in just a little and… pulled a way. “I should… go.”

“Oh.” Sammy said “Okay. See you later then.”

“See you, Sammy.”

Sammy paused awkwardly for a moment before going inside, giving Elliot a last wave.

Elliot walked to his car and climbed in. He sat there for moment. He took a deep breath and hit his head against the steering wheel. “Oh my god, why didn’t I kiss him?”

Just before he fell asleep that night, his phone dinged with a text form Sammy.

“Hey, I really did have a good time today. Good night Elliot.”

Elliot smiled a shot a text back. 

“Good night Sammy”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So, how’d it go?” Ben asked as he walked into Sammy’s living room.

Sammy looked up from his book. “You mean my date with Elliot?”

“No, your surgery” Ben sat down on the couch next to him. “Yes, your date!”

Sammy set his book down. “I think it went well. I mean, I… I really like him.”

“But?” asked Ben.

Sammy paused. “He didn’t kiss me.”

“Oh.”

“What if he doesn’t like me? I thought he liked me, but then why didn’t he kiss me?”

“Maybe he wanted you to kiss him.” Ben said.

Sammy blinked. He hadn’t thought of that. “Oh god did I fuck things up?”

“I’m sure you didn’t, buddy.” Ben said “you really do like him, don’t you?”

Sammy let out a sigh “Yeah, I do”

“Well, then tell him that.”

“Ben, we’ve been on one date.”

“So?”

“So, we’ve only been on one date?” Sammy said “It’s way too soon for that kinda stuff.”

“It’s never too soon! Haven’t you ever watched a rom-com? You know, you go over to his place with flowers and confess you love to him and then you kiss and get married and I’m your best man?”

“Dude. No.”

“You mean I’m not going to be your best man?”

“ _ If _ Elliot and I get married, then yes, you will be my best man, but, you know,  _ we’ve only been on one date.” _ Sammy said.

“Alright alright.” Ben said “but I still think you should tell him how you feel.”

“I will, I will”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Up next, Sammy is bad at communicating and feelings” Ben said

“Okay first of all, you are a hypocrite. Second of all I am great at feelings.” Sammy said.

“Oh, so you have talked to Elli- that person who shall remain nameless?”

“Well, technically no, but-”

“C’mon man, you have to talk to him. Or her. Them. Or whatever pronouns that person uses.”

Sammy took a deep breath. “We are not going to keep talking about his on the air.”

“Alright fine.” Ben sighed “but this conversation isn’t over Samuel Stevens.”

“Come on dude, with the full name.”

“Yeah, because this is serious business”

Sammy gave him his best ‘did you really just say that look’ “Let’s just take some callers…”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sammy pulled up in front of Elliot’s house. He turned off the engine and took a deep breath. 

“Alright Sammy,” he said “be an adult. This is just another date. At his house yes, but it’s still only a date. And you’re going to be an adult and talk about your feeling like an adult.” 

He got out of his car and walked up the driveway to Elliot’s door.  He rang the doorbell and dogs barked excitedly inside. The door opened to three dogs, still barking and wagging their tails and Elliot smiling brightly. 

“Hey.” he said

“Hi” said Sammy 

“Um come in,” Elliot said, stepping aside. 

Sammy came in and Pancake jumped on him on him emdenaly.

“Pancake, get down!” ordered Elliot. Pancake ignored him. “Sorry about him”

“It’s fine,” Sammy said, scratching Pancake behind the ears. Pumpernickel was sniffing his leg and Sammy give him scratch, too. Lacey was waiting patiently for her scratches, too dignified and old to engage in the behavior that Pancake exhibited. Sammy gave her a few extra pats. 

“Hey. Something smells amazing”  Sammy told Elliot.

“I made lasagna. It should be done soon.” he said. “I just needed to finish up a few things.”

“Sounds great.”

Elliot walked back to the kitchen and Sammy followed him, and Pancake followed Sammy. Pumpernickel and Lacey settle themselves down in the living room. 

Sammy hopped up on one of the bar stools and watched Elliot finish cooking dinner. He had sort of been joking when he had called Elliot pretty, but he really was beautiful. His was pulled back, and he looked amazing in the dark blue button down he was wearing. Elliot hummed while he cooked and occasionally looked up and caught Sammy’s eye, smiling and blushing slighting when he do so.

He was absolutely gorgeous when he blushed like that. 

And funny, too. Smart and kind, bad at flirting and a little ridiculous, but Elliot was a good person.

Sammy really  _ really  _ liked Elliot.

Dinner, of course, was amazing. They were both more relaxed than they had been before and their conversion flowed my easily, even with Elliot running very distracting thumb across Sammy’s knuckles. 

Of course it was also hard to think straight with Elliot looking at him like that. Like… Like… like what exactly?

Like he could listen to Sammy forever.

(Sammy could listen to him forever)

Like he like being with Samy.

(Sammy liked being with him)

And, well, almost like her was…

_ “No Sammy, don’t be ridiculous”  _ he thought “ _ there’s no way he feels that way about me” _

 At the end of the night, Sammy and Elliot stood by the door, the easy conversion from earlier suddenly gone.

“Elliot?” Sammy said

“Yeah, Sammy?”

“I… really like you,” 

“I really like you too,” Elliot said softly.

There was a small pause before Sammy grabbed Elliot’s shirt collar and pulled him into a kiss. Elliot melted into the kiss, warping his arms around Sammy’s waist and pulling him closer. Sammy wound his arms around Elliot’s neck and his back hit the door. He let in figures run though Elliot’s soft hair. They broke apart, more due to lack of oxygen than want to stop.  

“Whoa,” Elliot said.

Sammy giggled softly. “Whoa indeed.”

Elliot kissed him again, softer this time.

Sammy wished they could stay like that forever.

Elliot wished for the same thing.


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy couldn’t remember when exactly he fell in love with Elliot but he could he remember when he realized it for the first time. 

Sammy woke up on the couch, tangled in Elliot’s arm, the latter still asleep. Sammy wasn’t sure how long he’d been asleep. He didn’t sleep much in general, he was too insomniatic, had too much anxiety. But he slept better with Elliot there.

_ “I love him” _ Sammy thought,  _ “I love him” _

Sammy had never been in love before. There was a time when he had thought he was, but this was a different feeling altogether.

Elliot woke up.

“Well, good morning, beautiful,” he said.

Sammy kissed him. “It’s late afternoon,”

“Good late afternoon, beautiful.” he kissed Sammy again.

Sammy pulled back just a little. He thought of everything he wanted to say to Elliot. Elliot, his boyfriend, the man he loved, the only person he’d ever loved.

“Sammy?” Elliot asked. “Is something wrong?” 

“I have to pee.”

“Oh,” Elliot chuckled, letting go of Sammy. He got up and stretched.

_ “I’m so stupid,” _ Sammy thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“Hey, Sammy. We’re back from commercial, buddy” Ben said.

Sammy snapped out of this thoughts. “Oh [BEEP] sorry, I’m just really tired.”

Ben gave him that ‘Sammy I’m concerned for your health’ look. “Oh yeah. How long has it been since you got any sleep?”

“Like two, three days. Maybe four.”

“Sammy.”

“I’m fine, really.”

“Yeah, I’m not going to have this talk again.” Ben said

“Good.”

“Just get some [BEEP]-ing sleep, Sammy.”

“Let’s take a few callers. 424-279-3858, let’s hear you story.”

“Hey, Ben. Hello, Sammy sweetheart.” Elliot said.

“Elliot, of course. Do you have a story for us or…” Ben asked.

“I’m just making sure my boyfriend is alright.”

“Elliot baby, I love you but, you gotta stop calling in for no reason.”

Nobody said anything for a moment.

“Did you just say you loved me?” Elliot asked.

Realization hit Sammy. “We’re going to take a quick a commercial break now.”

“Wait, wait, wait was the first time-” Ben said

“Shut up!” Sammy snapped as he play the commercial.

An another awkward pause.

“Elliot, I’m going to take you off speaker phone and uh, go in the other room...” Sammy said

“Right.”

“So, um” Sammy said once he had left the studio.

“I love you too!” Elliot blurted out.

“You do?” Sammy said “I mean, I love you too.”

“You said that.”

“Yeah, yeah I did. Shit I gotta go back. I’ll talk to you later, okay?”

“Alright, bye Sammy. I love you !

“I love you too, Elliot.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“An arcade? I’m having traumatic flashbacks to my childhood.” Sammy said.

Elliot rolled his eyes. “Oh really?”

“Yeah, arcades are just one of the many places the “cool kids” would beat the shit out of me for my allowance.”

“Did that really happen?” asked Elliot, light concern in his voice. 

“I was a scrawny little nerd.” Sammy shrugged. “Who liked boys and spent too much time alone in his room playing with his radio. 

“Oh”

“I bet you were popular in high school,” Sammy said. 

“No, no. I got my ass beat, too”

Sammy blinked. Who would want to hurt this ray of sunshine?

He wrapped an arm around Elliot’s waste. “Don’t worry about it, sunshine. The past is the past.”

Elliot blinked “Sunshine?”

“Oh, shut up”

A few hours later, with a ridiculous amount of tickets, but still not enough to get anything good, a ache ridden teeager hands Elliot two rings, the crappy gold kind, with glass stone and that turned your finger green. 

“Here” Elliot said, sliding one of them on Sammy’s right ring finger. 

“God you’re a such a dork,” Sammy muttered, but he was blushing to hard for anyone to believe that he really meant it. 

“I love you, baby”

“Yeah, yeah, yeah I love you too dummy” 

Sammy didn’t take the ring off after that.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elliot’s phone blooped with a text from Sammy. (He had changed the ringtone so he knew when his boyfriend was texting him.) Elliot picked up his phone, a light smile on his face. 

“Hey Elliot?” read the text. Another bubble popped up. “Do you think you could come over?” Another bubble “I don’t want to be alone right now”

Fear gribbed Elliot’s heart.  “I’ll be there in five.” he texted back.

When Elliot got to Sammy’s house, he found him a shaking mess on the couch. 

“Hey, hey, what’s wrong, darling?” Elliot asked, reaching out to pull Sammy into his arms, but Sammy flinched away from him. 

“Don’t”

“Okay, I won’t” Elliot sat down a short distance away from him. “Do you want to talk?”

Sammy shook his head. “Please just stay. I’m scared of being alone right now.”

“Would it help if I talked?”

Sammy nodded.

“My mom was alcoholic. Which, is genetic and I don’t even wanna risk it, you know? She died when I was 9 in a drunk driving accident, and I never knew my dad, so I went to live with the Krieghausers.” Elliot took a deep breath. “I don’t know what’s going on, which is fine, I don’t wanna push you, because that sucks. But Sammy, darling, dearest, I love you and I want to help you.”

Sammy sat up and carefully crawled into Elliot’s lap, and buried his face into his shoulder.

“He hurt me…” he murmured.

“Who hurt you, baby?”

“Jack. My... ex. He… he…”

“It’s alright, honey, you don’t have to tell me anything.” Elliot said, pressing a kiss to the top of Sammy’s head.  _ “That motherfucker” _ he thought.  _ “I’ll kill him if I ever meet him. How dare anyone hurt  _ my _ Sammy?” _

Elliot held Sammy until he stopped shaking.

“Thank you…” muttered Sammy.

“That’s what I’m here for,” Elliot smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“So I saw that your store closes at 3,” said the customer. He was a trucker, just passing though town. “What are you doing after that? I’m Jason, by the way.”

Elliot put one his best ‘you’re a customer so I have to be polite’ smile. “I have to clean up.”

“Yeah,” said Jason, leaning across the counter “and after that?”

“I’m going to see my boyfriend.” Elliot said. That wasn’t quite true but this asshole wasn’t taking a hint.

“Boyfriend huh?” Jason asked.

“Yes. My boyfriend.” Elliot smiled, but this guy was really trying his patients.

“C’mon baby don’t make up fake boyfriends. Is it cuz you’re working? Would your boss be pissed at you for flirting at work? How ‘bout I get your number and I call you tonight.”

“I own this bakery.”

“Then what’s your problem?”

Elliot took a deep breath. “I have. A boyfriend.”

The open jiggled open and Sammy walked in. Elliot caught his eye and sent as many telepathic ‘help me with this jerk’ signals as he could. 

Jason didn’t seem to care. “Don’t be such a tease, you little-”

“Ex-fucking-cuse you?” Sammy snarled “what the fuck did you just say to my boyfriend?”

Jason turned around, looked Sammy up and down “You’re his boyfriend.”

“Yeah, I am,” Sammy snapped. “Stay the fucking hell away from him”

“Relax, it was just a little flirting.” 

“Flirting? Flirting.” Sammy took a deep breath. “Look. Just get the fuck out of here.”

“It’s not my fault that little bitch is a such a goddamn-”

Sammy punched him. 

Which might have been a little stupid because the gut was way taller and stronger than Sammy. 

Sammy got a black eye for it, but luckily Jason left after Elliot threatened to call the cops.

“Oh honey, I’m so sorry!” Elliot cried, making Sammy sit down. “My stupid knight in shining armor.” he added with a kiss.

“More like  _ shiner _ , am I right?” Sammy said. “Cuz of my eye?” 

Elliot gave him a nasitly glare.

“Hey my joke wasn’t that bad, was it?”

“You dummy, you got hurt because of me!” 

“I’m fine, Elli.” Sammy smiled.

“That’s not the point!” Elliot sighed. “I’m going to go get ice.” He returned a few moments later with a plastic baggie of frozen blueberries. “Here, keep that on your eye.”

“Thanks,” Sammy gently pressed the blueberries against his eye.

“You really didn’t have to do that.” Elliot said softy.

“I couldn’t let him get away with him calling you that.”

“Sammy,” Elliot took his hand. Tears fell into lap. “I don’t like seeing you hurt.”

“Hey, Elli… Sunshine... don’t cry, I told you I’m fine. It’s just a black eye, I’ve had worse.”

“That doesn’t make me feel better!” 

“Like you wouldn’t have punched someone for me.”

“That’s besides the point!” 

Sammy chuckled. “Okay, I promise not to get into anymore fights defending your honor.”

That made Elliot laugh a little. “What am I going to do with you?”

“You could kiss me.”

Elliot laughed again and kissed him softly. “I love you”

“I love you too”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“In other news,” Ben said “Sammy got in a fight defending his boyfriend’s honor with a trucker today.”

“First of all, it wasn’t really a fight,” Sammy said “second of all, that moth-[BEEP]-ker had it coming.”

“Language Sammy we’re on the air here.”

“Right, sorry” 

“But anyway, Sammy punched a guy.” Ben grinned.

“Yeah, well he called Elliot a tease and [BEEP], so yeah I punched him.”

“And got a black eye for it.” 

Sammy sighed. “Yep”

“It's a good thing there’s not way Elliot’s just with you for your looks”

“What does  _ that  _ mean?” 

“Well, you know what they way… You’ve go a face for radio.”

“Rude”

The hotline rang. 

“That’s probably Elliot, huh?” said Ben, picking it up.

“Hey guys,” Elliot said “Sammy’s totally playing down how awesome he was. I mean, that guy was kinda huge. Not I want you getting in anymore fights, Sammy, you could’ve been really hurt.”

“I know, Elli, you cried, remember” Sammy smricked

“Oh shut up, Sammy”

“No, it’s cute how much you worry about me”

“I’m sorry I care about you and don’t want to see you hurt, baby”

“Aww,” teased Sammy “Do you love me?”

“Yes! And you love me back, jackass!” 

“I mean I guess so.”

“You are the worst!”

“Hey I punched a trucker for you!”

“Alright alright love birds,” Ben said, “we’re already behind schedule, so break it up.”

“Ok, see you guys later,” Elliot said.

“Bye, Elliot” said Ben.

“See you later, babe” Sammy said, hang up the phone. “Sorry about that, folks.”

“You two are such goals.” Ben said.

“Thank you?”

Ben rolled his eyes. “Anyway… You’ve heard our story King Falls let's hear yours.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Elliot watched Sammy sleep. It was late. Not too late, but it was Sammy’s night off, and Elliot had finally got him to go to bed. So there he was, asleep in Elliot’s bed, Elliot sitting up against the bed frame. They’d been together for more than six months, Sammy falling asleep in his bed wasn’t even a rare occurrence. And yet Elliot was still amazed Sammy wanted anything to do with him.

Sammy had his back to Elliot, hair in his face, eyelids fluttering slightly. He looked younger when he slept, less stressed, less, well, tired.

“You’re so pretty, darling,” Elliot murmured. “So damn perfect. So smart and good and I just-”

Sammy rolled over in his sleep, stretching out a hand across the covers. He frowned when he didn’t find Elliot there, opening one eye. 

“Elliot?” he yawned. “What’s the matter?” He sat up.

“Nothing, darling, go back to sleep.” Elliot told him.

“No, something's wrong, I’m turning on the light” Sammy warned as he clicked on the bedside lamp.

“I just couldn’t sleep.” Elliot said.

“Lair.” Sammy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend. “Please tell me what’s wrong.”

“I’m scared…” he whispered.

“...I’m scared, too.” Sammy said.

“I’m scared you’re going to realize you’re too good for me.”

“I’m scared you’re going to realize  _ you’re  _ too good for  _ me _ .” Sammy curled his fingers through Elliot’s hair. “But Elli, sunshine, I love you. I love you, so so much.” he sighed. “And I know I’m the best at communicating my feelings, and I’m sorry for that.” Sammy kissed Elliot’s temple. “But I’m never going to leave you, I promise”

“I promise I won’t leave you either,” Elliot murmurs “I love you too.” 

Elliot let Sammy sooth him back to sleep, with one hand running down his back and the other in his hair. Kisses peppered his face, neck and chest.

“I love you so much” Sammy whispered over and over again. “I love you”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“I think we should move in together.” Elliot said one night.

He and Sammy were curled together on Elliot’s couch watching something bad on TV. Sammy look up at him. “I think so too. I mean, I pretty much live here already”

“Pancake is already more your dog than mine,” Elliot added. Pancake look up and thumped his tail at the mention of his name.  

Sammy sat up. “So we're really doing this?”

“Yeah, I guess we are.” Elliot grinned. “I love you.”

“I love you too.”

And so, Sammy moved in with Elliot. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Lacey couldn’t make it up the stairs one night. Elliot carried her pet her on her dog bed, rubbing her earing telling her what a good dog she was. 

“Are you going to be alright?” asked Sammy and Elliot sighed.

“She’s 13,” he said. “That’s old for a standard. I’ll call the vet tomorrow.” He voice broke.

Sammy pulled his boyfriend into a hug. “I’ll come with you.”

Elliot nodded.

“Get some sleep” Sammy told him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sammy waited in the vet’s waiting room for Elliot, leg bouncing up and down. When Elliot walked in, Sammy stood up and pulled him into a tight hug.  He stretched up on his toes and kissed Elliot’s forehead.

They watched Star Wars until Sammy had to go to work.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“A puppy?” Elliot repeated.

“Yes,” Sammy said. “A puppy. I think we need a puppy.”

“I think you’re right.” 

“You do?” Sammy asked “I mean, great.”

“Did you think I’d disagree?”

“A little, yeah.”

“Sammy. Baby. Darling. It’s me”

Sammy shook his head. “All right.”

They went to the local animal shuttler the next day.

“Hi!” the girl at the front desk greeted them. Her name tag said “Heather” “How can I help you?”

“We’re looking at adopting a puppy” Sammy said. 

“Oh wonderful. Come this way,” Heather said, with an unnecessarily flirtatious smile at Elliot. She led them through a door to a long room lined with dog kennels. Sammy wound his fingers purposefully though Elliot’s.

“Are you looking for a specific breed?” asked Heather.

“No,” said Elliot. “But we have two dogs already, so they have get along with other dogs.”

“And kids,” Sammy said. 

Elliot’s hand tightened around Sammy’s. “Honey, we don’t have kids.”

“Not yet, but I want kids someday.”

“Oh” Elliot said softly.

“Well, alright,” Heather look slightly disappointed. “Let’s see…”

“Hey what about this one?” Sammy asked, pulling Elliot over to the kennel. The puppy jump up and down, woofing and wagging her tail.

Heather join Sammy and Elliot in front of the kennel. “That’s Jelly,” she said. “She’s a golden retriever, about 3 months old. Really sweet little girl, great with other dogs. And kids. Do you want to meet her?”

“Yes,” Elliot said. 

Heather smiled. “Let me get leash and collar and then we can go the play room” 

She left and returned quickly with a collar and leash. Heather clipped the collar on Jelly and walked the bouncing puppy to the play room with Sammy and Elliot following behind. She unhooked the leash form Jelly and the puppy raced around the room.

“You can play with her,” she told Sammy and Elliot. 

They settled themselves onto the floor. Jelly bounded over to Sammy mendeley and crawled  on this lap to lick his face. 

“Dogs just like you, don’t they?” Elliot laughed.

“Yeah,” Sammy picked a rope dog toy and began playing tug of war with Jelly. “It’s a gift”

“Must be your  _ animal magnetism _ ” Elliot winked, making Sammy snort. He let go of the toy and Jelly tumbled back. She scrambled into Elliot’s lap, licking his chin.

“I think I’m in love with this dog,” he said. 

Jelly curled up in his lap and let out a massive puppy yawn.

“Me too,” Sammy said.

“Should I go get the adoption papers ready, or do you want to talk about it more?” asked Heather. 

Sammy looked at Elliot. “No, I think we want to take her,”

“Oh yeah definitely.” Elliot said, stroking the dog.

Heather smiled again. “Alright. Let’s go back up front then.” 

“She’s had all her shots,” Heather said as Sammy and Elliot filled out the forms. “You’ll need to get her some tags, though.”

“We can do that on the way home” Sammy said

When they got home, Jelly with new tags and a new purple collar, Elliot pulled Sammy into a hot kiss. 

“What was that all about?” Sammy asked.

“Thank you,” Elliot said. “I love you.”

“I love you too” Sammy smiled.


	4. Chapter 4

“Hey, Ben, can I talk to to you about something?” Elliot asked.

“Sure Elliot, what is it?” Ben said.

“I want to ask Sammy to marry me.”

“Yes!” said Ben, “Oh my gosh when? And how? It has to be super romantic! Do you need my help?”

“Yes, obviously, but that’s not what I need your help with.” Elliot said “you know that ring that Sammy wears?”

“The ring you got him back when you two started dating? That he never takes off?”

“Yeah, that one. I need it,” Elliot said, “I’m going to have a new ring made with that one.”

“AWWW that’s adorable!”

“I know we’re the cutest, but you’ll help right?”

“Yeah, duh,” Ben said. “Do we have a plan?”

“Ovi. Sammy takes the ring off when he does the dishes, so you just need to steal while I distract him.”

“Why are you the distraction?”

“What’s wrong with my body Benjamin?” Elliot asked in mock hurt.

“That doesn’t- I don’t- Sammy’s ace.  _ You’re  _ ace.” Ben said. “And did you have to use my full name?”

At that moment, Sammy got home from his run, dogs in tow. “Hey guys, what’s up?”

“Absolutely nothing!” Ben said.

“O-kay” Sammy said. He gave his boyfriend a kiss hello. “Hi”

“Hey, sweetie” Elliot smiled. 

“Sweetie? Oh what did you do?” Sammy asked.

“What? Nothing!” Elliot said

“You only call me sweetie when I’m mad at you.”

“That’s not true.”

“Yes it is!” Sammy snapped “Oh forget it” He turned and walked into the kitchen. “Damnit Elliot! You promised you’d do the dishes! God, just nevermind I’ll do it.” He stalked back out into the living room

“Aw, c’mon sweetie, I’m sorry, I’ll do the dishes.” Elliot said.

“No, I’ll do them. But I’m taking a shower first.” Sammy said as he walked upstairs.

“Wow” said Ben.

“I know my boyfriend” Elliot smirked 

“He’s gonna be pissed at you for a while.”

“All for the greater good, Ben”

Twenty minutes later, Sammy come down stairs, still looking pissed. 

About 8 minutes later, Sammy was about halfway done with the dishes.

“Hey babe? Will you come here for a minute?” Elliot called from upstairs.

“No,” he called back

“But it’s really important!”

Sammy sighed, set down the dish he was washing, and dried his hands. He love Elliot, but that boy was going to be the death of him.

“What?” he asked he when got upstairs.

Elliot pulled him into a kiss. 

Sammy pulled back and give his boyfriend his best ‘do you really think I’m in the mood for your shit right now, Elliot?’ look. “I have dishes to do.”

Another 8 minutes later, Sammy walked into the living room. “Hey, have you guys seen my ring?”

Nope, haven’t seen it sorry buddy!” Ben said “Anyway I’m gonna take off, bye guys.” 

“Um bye, man…” Sammy said as Ben left. “You haven’t seen my ring, have you?”

Elliot shook his head. “No, sorry. But don’t worry about it, I’m sure it’ll turn up”

Sammy frowned “Elliot that ring means a lot to me.”

“I know” Elliot got up and pulled Sammy into another kiss. This time Sammy kissed him back. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

It didn’t take Sammy very long to figure out what Elliot was planning. Elliot horrible at keeping secrets and besides that, Sammy knew his boyfriend ( _ soon be to fiancé,  _ Sammy thought) well enough to know something was up.

And, well, Sammy found the ring. 

He had been looking for a dog leash, because Pancake had chewed through Jelly’s. He probably shouldn’t have looked in the tiny velvet box he found on the top shelf of the hallway closet, but curiosity got the better of him. 

He, for the record, had  _ not  _ cried.

It was simple, silver and interlaced with what was obviously his old ring.  

He took a deep breath, wiped his eyes, (the closet was dusty, okay?) and put the ring back where he found it. Then he did his best to pretend like everything was normal when Elliot got home that afternoon.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Sammy was so in love. After all this time he was still so  _ helpless _ . That’s all he could think as he watching walking ahead of him on the narrow path by the lake.

“Where are we even going?” asked Sammy. He was pretty sure he knew where they were going, but he wanted to hear Elliot’s answer. 

“You’ll see,” replied Elliot.

“Ooh, sounds super serial kill-ish” 

Elliot laughed “Haven’t I convinced you I’m not a serial killer yet?”

“Not really” Sammy pressed against his side, clinging to his arm. “Maybe this is your thing. You lure some, poor innocent person in, date them for a while, move in with them, get a dog with them, ask them to marry you, and then kill them.”

“Who said anything about marriage?”

“No one” Sammy said quickly. “I’m saying that bringing someone all the way out here, as the sun sets… you could kill them and dump the body in the lake. If you weighed them down enough, nobody would find the body for weeks, maybe longer. And no would suspect the distraught lover, would they?”

“It’s always the lover.”

“Or the ex”

“Right, but none of my exes live in town.”

“The one creepy guy who never talks to anyone, then.”

“But it’s never that guy,” pointed out Elliot.

“Ah but, by the time they figure it out, I could be in Russia.”

“You don’t speak Russian”

“I’m a fast learner.”

Elliot snorted. “So how are you planning to murder me? Poison maybe? Or are you just going to stab me?”

“Oh I’d probably make it look a like an accident.” Sammy said “but I’d never kill you.”

“Aw, I think that’s the sweetest thing you’ve never said to me!”

“Oh fuck off”

“I wouldn’t kill you either!” Elliot said “Oh look we’re here!”

Sammy gasped involuntarily. It was the grove where they’d had their first date, where they’d wasted many a lazy afternoon together. But now it was covered in flower petals and fairy lights. 

“Elliot, when did you even do all of this?”

“Well, I admit I had some help.”

“Ben?”

“And Ron and Troy”

“Really? Who didn’t you get to help you with-” Sammy caught himself. “This?”

“Only the best for my baby,” Elliot said with a kiss on Sammy’s cheek and slap to his ass.

“Fuck  _ off _ !” Sammy laughed.

“Nope!”

“God, you’re the worst!”

“You know it, baby!” Elliot grinned. “Come sit down!” He pulled Sammy over to the table.

Which was about when it started raining. 

“Shit,” hissed Elliot.

“Hey, it’s okay, sunshine,” Sammy said. 

_ “maybe bad choice of words” _ he thought. 

“We should get to the car,” Elliot said.

Seven minutes later, sitting in the car, soaking wet and shivering, Sammy pulled Elliot into a kiss. “It’s alright, sunshine,” he breathed.

“Hey Sammy?” Elliot mummered.

“Yeah?”

“Will you marry me?”

“I was starting to think you’d never ask,” Sammy said. 

“Is that a yes?” 

“Of course,” Sammy smiled, almost laughed.  _ “Ohhh, I do I do I do I dooo!”  _ He sang

Elliot giggled “You can’t sing, Sammy”

“Oh shut up!” Sammy shoved him playfully “Haven’t I ever told you  _ Helpless  _ was the first thing I thought when I first was you?”

“What? No! Oh my god, babes, that’s just… oh my god.” 

“Yeah, shut up!” Sammy snapped

“That’s it, that’s the song we’re dancing to!”

“I can’t dance, either,” Sammy pointed out.

“Oh, I know. Like at all. You’re spectacularly horrible. But you still have to dance with me.”

“Yeah, fine” Sammy said, “But we are not having Hamilton at our wedding.”

“But, Sammy!”

“No”

“Fine,” Elliot sighed “God, the dogs are still outside aren’t they? We should get home”

“Yeah,” Sammy said before pulling him into another kiss, “I love you, Elliot Stevens”

“I love you too, Sammy Jacobs”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm @tea-dominus-rex on tumblr say hi if you want


End file.
